The invention refers to a water toy for children, which not only serves as a toy, but which also has an educational quality.
Toys on one hand have the purpose of satisfying the play desire of the child, and on the other hand also of developing the feeling for form as well as the insight into or at least a conception of the physical course of events. The latter particularly applies to mobile toys, i.e. those, which make movements as a result of energy supply.